


Va bene così

by AkaneMikael



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafa prosegue la sua impresa in Rio 2016, mentre Nole esce presto. Ma nonostante questo, non gli manca il suo sostegno. Infatti è rimasto lì a Rio!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Va bene così

**Author's Note:**

> Rafa passa in finale col doppio a cui tiene particolare perché sarebbe la medaglia importante che gli manca in carriera. E continua a farsi anche la partita di singolo, ogni giorno. Io ero lì (adesso che pubblico le cose sono già belle che finite, ma quando ho scritto era diverso, la vivevo cammin facendo) strabiliata da quello che faceva. Due partite al giorno dopo 2 mesi di fermo, con un polso in tendinite non del tutto guarito e lui che non mollava. Enorme. Ora sono ancora più fiera di lui, oro nel doppio, ora ha vinto tutti i titoli che contano. 4 grandi slam, ori olimpici in singolare e doppio. Ha sfiorato anche una medaglia in bronzo, ma non si è arreso, ha perso perché le condizioni gli han chiesto il conto. Senza quella tendinite e di conseguenza una preparazione non ottimale, sarebbe quantomeno arrivato in finale anche in singolo. Comunque fiera, fiera perché non ha mai mollato, ha fatto l’impresa.   
> E Nole in quei giorni era lì a Rio, ufficialmente per sostenere la squadra di basket serba. In pratica era lì! Punto. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

VA BENE COSÌ

  
Glielo avevo chiesto io, che rimanesse anche almeno oggi.   
Nole voleva andarsene, non ce la faceva a rimanere qua e a vedere tutti felici di essere in gara.   
Ha pianto molto, era davvero distrutto. L’ho consolato tanto, a lungo, non sapevo come fare per tirarlo su.   
Alla fine stava un po’ meglio.  
Poi ho realizzato la giornata che mi si prospettava: le tre partite in una giornata sola.   
Singolo e due doppi.   
Così, mentre si rivestiva ed io ero bel bello steso nel letto della sua camera fuori villaggio olimpico, gli ho detto se poteva rimanere ancora un pochino. Non gli ho detto subito il motivo.   
Lui mi ha guardato mentre si infilava i boxer, come se fossi pazzo.   
‘Vuoi torturarmi?’ Ho sospirato. Forse ero davvero troppo egoista. Ho fatto il broncio ed ho alzato la spalla.   
‘Ok, non importa, dai…’ Mi sentivo una cacca. Dopotutto le sue olimpiadi sono state un disastro per via di un infortunio alla spalla trascurato.   
Io gli ho detto di tutto quando ha deciso di partecipare alle olimpiadi lo stesso, perché lui è stato il primo a dirmi di tutto in passato ogni volta che insistevo a giocare coi problemi fisici vari. E lui ora ha voluto fare lo stesso.   
Poi ci siamo detti di smetterla, perché eravamo uguali.   
Io con la tendinite appena guarita lui con la spalla così. Siamo fanatici di tennis, stop.   
‘Perché?’ Mi ha chiesto capendo che doveva esserci qualcosa di diverso. Mi sono stretto nelle spalle nascondendo il viso dall’altra parte, fingendo indifferenza.   
Fingendo male, in effetti.   
‘Nulla, non importa. Capisco che hai bisogno di staccare e cancellare Rio.’  
Stranamente comprensivo, troppo per i miei canoni.   
‘Ma di solito punti i piedi, fai casino se faccio qualcosa che non ti va…’ Così si è chinato su di me e mi ha baciato la spalla nuda. Il collo. Il viso. Ed ho ceduto.   
‘Ho una giornata atroce a cui tengo come non mai. Tre partite in un giorno, col polso sempre un po’ sul bordo del precipizio, io non al massimo. E la partita di doppio vale per la finale, per una medaglia. E il singolo comunque sai quanto ci tengo. Il doppio misto non mi importa molto, ma sai… ‘ Nole ha capito subito e così mi si è buttato addosso stringendomi e ricoprendomi col suo corpo.  
‘Stupidone, non ci pensavo ma potevi dirmelo subito!’  
Mi sono imbarazzato.   
‘Ma mi sembra egoista da parte mia chiederti di rimanere solo perché ho bisogno del tuo sostegno nella mia giornata più faticosa ed importante!’  
Nole ha iniziato a baciarmi tutto il viso fino a girarmi supino e ad avere il mio corpo.   
Così è rimasto.   
Ed ora eccomi qua. Ad abdicare alla terza partita di fila, il doppio misto, e a saltargli addosso nella camera che ha tenuto.   
È rimasto ufficialmente per sostenere la partita di basket serba o non so chi. Ufficiosamente eccolo qua.   
Mi stringe forte, io nascondo il viso contro il suo collo, sudato fradicio, stanco morto, ma felice, così felice.   
Ho una medaglia olimpica sicuro in doppio, potrebbe essere l’oro. E sono ancora in gara nel singolo.  
La vita è così perfetta, a volte, nonostante tutto si metta contro.   
\- Il mondo era convinto che non ce la potessi fare, che non erano le tue olimpiadi, che eri pazzo e presuntuoso a partecipare lo stesso nonostante il polso e molti si sono ritirati per paura dello stupido virus zika, come se non fossero importanti le olimpiadi. Ed ora guarda. Guarda che bella lezione. Il meno accreditato per i mesi fermi, per il polso, per tutto quanto… e medaglia olimpica sicura in doppio ed ai quarti nel singolo. Sei immenso! Ti amo! Sono così fiero di te! Sapevo che ce l’avresti fatta! -   
E se ho tenuto duro fino a qua, perché Marc si è messo subito a piangere e non ha più smesso, io ora apro le porte e lascio uscire tutta l’acqua di questo mondo dai miei occhi.   
Sa cosa dire, ma è anche il fatto che me lo dica lui.   
Avevo bisogno di questo. Di lui.  
E tutto il tempo a messaggiarmi e incoraggiarmi. Se non avessi avuto lui… tutta la carica che ho avuto oggi, non ho mai mollato.  
Ho fatto tutto il torneo giocando due partite al giorno per il doppio ed il singolo, ad un certo punto il corpo cede, specie se si viene dopo un infortunio come il mio, ero fermo da 2 mesi.   
Ed eccomi qua, dannazione. Avevo paura di non reggere. E sono ancora in gara! Ce la sto facendo!  
Quanto lo amo!  
\- Grazie di essere rimasto! -   
\- Non ti avrei mai lasciato solo! Sapevo che ce l’avresti fatta. Adesso non mollare. Continua a stringere i denti! Miraccomando! - Lo farò, ovviamente lo farò.   
Le braccia non allentano la presa, né le mie né le sue. Ed io sono così felice che mi sembra d’aver già vinto tutto.   
Stanotte dormo abbracciato a lui. Stanotte come le altre.   
Rio 2016. Non lo dimenticherò mai.  
  
FINE


End file.
